


From My Point of View (The Ten-Ten Challenge)

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view from ten different people during one moment in 2x21 – Freak Nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clemente

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the October '09 challenge at [Raising Hell](http://www.raisinghellions.com/fiction/index.php).

* * *

“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”

As he climbed back into his car and drove out of TC, Clemente had a bad feeling in his stomach that was slowly being eaten away by a small ray of hope. Although he'd sympathised with them, Transgenics didn't really have a chance of survival, especially if the recent riots were anything to go by.

But today he'd witnessed one of the best leaders he'd ever seen in action and if anyone could save the Transgenics, it was her.


	2. Logan

* * *

“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”

Logan looked at the expressionless face of Max and wondered if she had taken any of the Detective's speech to heart. He loved her, would stand beside her no matter what she chose to do but he believed she should heed the warning and run while she could. White would never stop chasing her and now there was a world of people who didn't understand but were out for her blood.

He only hoped she made the right decision.


	3. Mole

* * *

“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”

He suppressed a snort. He was darn right they did! Many lives, including his own, were resting on the shoulders of an X5 who grew up on the outside. It was just his luck. They were beginning to get boxed in like lab rats and there was no way he was ever going back in a cage. Never again. If she knew what was good for her, she'd run. Escape while it was still an option.

They all would.


	4. Original Cindy

* * *

“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”

She looked around and although most would see an unusual army geared up for a fight, she only saw a group of scared people. Scared for their lives, scared for their freedom, and holding on to the only thing they had left. They'd spent their lives being betrayed by the very people who gave them life and now they had turned to the one person who'd set them free.

The only question now was: would they take another chance?


	5. White

* * *

_“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”_

The radio broke in his hand and he angrily threw the remains at the wall. The scum, that should never have been created in the first place, was being allowed to stand their ground on a contaminated pile of rubble. Didn't the Detective understand that if you gave them an inch, they took a mile? That their race, their disease, would spread throughout the entire world?

The decision only proved to him that humans were indeed beneath the Familiars.


	6. Thula

* * *

_“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”_

The radio crumpled beneath White's fist and she felt a similar fury race through her. She was angry at White for letting the situation get out of control, at Sandeman for even creating them in the first place but she was far angrier at herself. She'd let herself be bested by a lowly Transgenic and the only thing worse was that she thought is proved superiority.

It didn't. And she hoped to get the chance to rectify that mistake.


	7. Joshua

* * *

“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”

He knew she would. He had faith that in the end his little fella would do what was best for everybody and he would help. He had shown her his flag, the one that proclaimed their desire for freedom, and she had loved it. Max had grown up outside the walls but she'd been just as trapped as they were and she'd set them free. 

Now they were wondering if she'd make the right decision. He knew she would.


	8. Lydecker

* * *

“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”

He turned off the transmitter and sat back in the van. He'd spent a good part of his life hunting down his 'kids' and now the one who had always slipped through his fingers, his favourite, had gotten herself an army. She'd alerted the world to their existence and led the escape after her recapture, freeing the Transgenics inside. She was now standing on the precipice of destruction and clinging on for life.

And he couldn't have been prouder.


	9. Alec

* * *

“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”

He wasn't sure when it had changed but somewhere between the revulsion at having to breed with the tainted 'traitor' and the admiration and respect he now felt for her, he had begun to understand her. He looked at the fear deeply etched onto her seemingly stoic face and knew that she would lead them into a long and bloody war for the right to their survival. For their very existence.

And he would be right there with her.


	10. Max

* * *

“These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones... Max.”

She froze. Her mind raced a million miles an hour as she tried to think of every possible solution to the current crisis and the consequences of each and every one of them. There was an army standing on either side of her and her fight or flight response was in overdrive. Baited breaths awaited her orders and she knew the wrong choice now could lead them all to extinction.

But the right choice could set them all free.


End file.
